Fairy Tail: Agent's chronicle
by Father L
Summary: Dante Wesker, an Agent with a dark past and an uncertain future before him, he was made in order to destroy but he rebelled against his own maker, Fairy Tail a guild that is in it's worst times, this are dark times not only for Fairy Tail but for the whole Fiore, this are dark times, and so its time for dark heroes to rise Godlike OC, OCXHarem, Chapter 2 fixed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes Father L here, first I know many of you are gonna be pissed at me because this is not an actual chapter, but I need you to listen, no this is not another of those notes telling you about MA in , this is about my story, is kind of a crossover between Spawn and Fairy Tail, look talking personally I love Godlike fics, but they usually lack any originality so I decided to make my own kind of stories, in which the OC, which is going to be the protagonist, is going to have Godlike powers and abilities but are going to be original, now I'm pretty good with the general idea but not so much when it comes to actually putting it together, so my updates are going to be slow, if someone wants to use the story's idea, that's fine by me but it has to have the same powers, you can change the plot, the character's personality, whatever you want, but the powers have to stay:**

**Now for my first story, the protagonist is going to be called Dante Wesker (I'm not very good at names; hey one can't be original in everything) and is going to be an Agent (not those from the Matrix) and his situation is like this, before his world God created another world which is going to be referred to as the original world, but this world was destroyed by a nuke (I don't know the levels of powers of nukes but let's just say that it was the most powerful of the era) which was also enhanced by mystical power from the most powerful mages of the time (for those who want to know they were at war with another planet and they were desperate, and when I say "World" I mean reality) only a very limited number (between 6 and 10) survived and they were taken to Godlike capacities, God decided to make them even more powerful, and make them his emissaries within the realities that were born in the explosion, this Godlike beings decided to become the "Masters" and protected the realities for many eons, however as their power grew and saw that God was too busy with the war with Satan, they began to grow arrogant and decided to test which one of them were stronger, so they created the Agent, which were avatars to them and forced them to battle, one became an Agent if he was entertaining enough in the eyes of the Master that wanted to recruit him, but each Master could only have one Agent, the Agent would make a deal with the Master, the deal would depend on the Agent, and in exchange for that they would become their servants, however the Masters usually finds a loop in the deal, or outright doesn't fulfill his part of the bargain, leaving the Agents resentful with their Masters.**

**Dante is a traumatized kid that was forced to see how a criminal, tortured, raped and killed his sister, and was put in an house of orphans, he was adopted by many parents, but tragedy usually followed him, ranging from abusive fathers and suicidal mothers, to normal parents who got killed in a robbery, ultimately he escaped from the house of orphans and was picked by the government to become an secret agent for them, but he was ultimately betrayed by his boss at the age of 21, because of his still lingering code of honor, and was killed, it was then that he encountered the first and strongest of all Masters, and he stroked a deal with him, he would become an Agent if he allowed him to protect his girlfriend and his newborn twins, the master agreed and he was reborn as an Agent, however he was reborn 6 years after his death and his children had died because of a terrorist attack in a school, and his girlfriend became addicted with drugs, and became a shell of her former self until she suicided, Dante swore revenge against his Master and decided that in the next Great Master War (which is a result of the Agents fighting that would open a portal to the Masters to enter the battlefield and end the battle along with the Agents lives, effectively creating a cycle of war) he would bring God so that he could stop the Masters and finally end their reign (It is worth mentioning that all this storyline will be told in flashbacks, and is not the main plot).**

**Agent's powers depends on the Agent himself, though there is usually some kind of limit to it, since Dante is an Agent to the most powerful of the Masters he is well above the rest of his brethren, his power is the power of the gamer, meaning he gets the powers, abilities and useful memories of the characters he plays with either a power, an indirect power or a former power, since there are such a varied video games, I'm not going to list the video games, but rather the main characters he draw powers from which are:**

**-Superman (Also includes when he was in Pre-Crisis and he had the hammer of Thor and the black lantern ring)**

**-Batman**

**-Wonder Woman (Same as Superman also includes when she had the violet ring)**

**-Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (also includes when he was a vessel for parallax, the spectre and the entity, and when he had the red ring)**

**-Aquaman**

**-Flash (Also includes when he had the blue ring)**

**-Green Arrow**

**-Martial Manhunter**

**-Captain Marvel (DC) (Also includes when he was the guardian of the stone that Shazam guarded while Shazam was dead)**

**-Swamp Thing**

**-Nightwing**

**-Supergirl**

**-Starphire**

**-Cyborg**

**-Lex Luthor**

**-The Joker (Dante won't be insane but will be extremely unpredictable)**

**-Catwoman**

**-Darkseid**

**-Siniestro (Also includes while he was the vessel of the entity)**

**-Deathstroke**

**-Ra's al Ghul**

**-Black Adam**

**-Solomon Grundy**

**-Brainiac**

**-Spiderman (Also includes his many mutations, and when he had the powers of Captain Universe)**

**-Wolverine**

**-Hulk (All Hulks personalities of the main timeline, including the Maestro)**

**-Thor (Also includes when he had the Odin Force, the knowledge in Runes, and chronokinesis)**

**-Ironman (also includes when he had the Infinity Gauntlet)**

**-Captain America**

**-Deadpool**

**-The Fantastic Four**

**-Red Hulk (Also includes when he had the powers of the silver surfer, ghost rider and venom)**

**-Ghost Rider (Both as Johnny Blaze and Zanathos)**

**-Silver Surfer**

**-Galactus**

**-Venom**

**-Colossus (Also includes when he had the Juggernaut's powers and part of the Phoenix)**

**-Jean Grey**

**-Cyclops (Also includes when he was the Dark Phoenix)**

**-Juggernaut (technically it is two Juggernauts, since he gain powers from another Elder God from another Reality, so it is going to be considered two Juggernauts instead of one)**

**-Daredevil**

**-Spawn (Also includes when he had his Godlike powers from the mother of all things)**

**-Kratos (Also includes when he was the god of war, and had the power of Hope)**

**-Zeus (god of war universe)**

**-All playable characters from the Naruto fighting games series (Also includes the power of an incomplete Juubi, and the power of the Bijuu combined giving him the power of two Juubi)**

**-All playable characters from the Bleach fighting games series**

**-Asura**

**-Yasha**

**-Augus (there was a quick time event with him)**

**-All playable characters from the Street Fighter, Tekken and Mortal Kombat series (Including the power ups they gain from their endings)**

**-Alex Mercer**

**-James Heller**

**-Cole McGrath (Also includes when he had the powers of the Beast and the power up from the RFI)**

**-Dante (DMC)**

**-Nero**

**-Vergil**

**-Dante (Dante's Inferno)**

**-Thanos (Also includes when he had the infinity gauntlet)**

**-War (Darksiders)**

**-Death (Darksiders)**

**-All the playable characters in the Marvel vs. Capcom series **

**-All playable characters in the Dragon Ball fighting game series**

**-All playable characters in the Sonic and Mario universe**

**-Eragon**

**-All the Lego series playable characters**

**-All the playable characters for Assassins creed series**

**-All the members of the X-Men**

**-All playable characters in the Transformers series**

**And many more, but there's also a list of other character he draws power from, this is due to Rogue's powers to absorb the energies of others, I'm gonna keep it in the character's allies however, and the list is:**

**-Doomsday**

**-Dr. Manhattan**

**-Odin Borson**

**-Hope Summers (also includes while she had the powers from the Phoenix)**

**-Galacta (Daughter of Galactus)**

**-Death (Marvel universe)**

**-The Beast**

**Dante wears a suit similar to Spawn, but uses several creations of him to stop several weakness that comes with the characters, like a mini portal that is inside of him that leads directly to the negative zone, nullifying his cosmic hunger, or another portal that leads directly to hell that satiates the suits hunger for evil power, he normally appears in blue jeans, with a leather jacket and a hood, and his physical appearance is that of Eragon after his transformation, meaning he is like an elf.**

**And that is pretty much it, please review if you like, please bring flames so that I can use it to eat marshmallow, and if you want to see the next chapter I already said is gonna be kinda slow **


	2. The Coming of the Agent

Some characters that I forgot to mention are:

-Bayoneta

-Bane

-Acnologia (he was at some point an ally to zeref so he is valid)

-Asterix and Obelix

-Hercules (Marvel and God of War universe)

-The Sentry (Marvel Universe)

-Jackie Estacado (the darkness)

-All playable characters in Fairy Tail fighting games

-All playable characters of the One Piece fighting games

-Bruce Lee

-CHUCK FUCKING NORRIS (I once played a game with him as a protagonist, shit just got real)

Now onto the first chapter

Hi- people talking

(I am the badass of the story)- Me (author) talking

Chaos will rise again! - Demon/angry Dante talking

We all know what happened to Fairy Tail after the incident on Tenrou Island, it was dark times for Fairy Tail, and usually in dark times, is the turn for dark heroes to rise….

-This might be the only place in this universe that wants to have me in it- said Dante while looking to the rundown building, he knew that they were in heavy times, and Dante was actually wondering what the hell was he doing there, there were other places that would accept someone as powerful as he was, however something was compelling him to go there.

-Probably the author- said Dante while looking at the camera

- (I have no idea what you are talking about) - I said while whistling

- Yeah, yeah, whatever- said Dante, but before we could continue our little conversation Dante heard yelling inside the building and quickly went to find out what was that all about, and what he founded there was not of his liking.

A thug was yelling to a little kid, with a jacket and a scarf, black hair and no other particular things to talk about his appearance

-**HEY, YOU ASSHOLE- **Dante decided to intervene because he was a victim of child abuse when he was even younger than the child, and Dante REALLY hates child abusers

Theebo was in his favorite day of the month, which was the one when he humiliated Fairy Tail and forces them to pay the rent every month, oh how he enjoyed their suffering faces, it has happened 5 years since Tenrou Island was destroyed and Theebo enjoyed every single second of it, hell the remaining woman in that pathetic guild were still pretty hot, he might take them to his guild and have a little bit of "fun", but then some brat decided to step up to him! What an idiot, but when he was about to teach the little brat a lesson he heard the shout, he was about to tell the idiot to fuck off; however he felt his waist being crushed by a chain coming from the guy's shirt!

Dante was tempted to use his only weapon, the Worldbreaker, to crush this fucker to the ground, however he did not because it was like using a building to destroy an ant, so he merely decided to use his suits capabilities, just like he had inherited the powers, abilities and useful memories, his suit, which was a parasitic, symbiotic and living suit, inherited the armors in every single character he played, and his weapon the Worldbreaker was a part of his very soul like a Zanpaktou, but inherited the powers, abilities and forms of every single weapon of the characters he played, including the likes of the lantern's rings or the hammer of Thor.

Just as he was raising the still alive Theebo with his chain, one of his thugs came running in order to help him but Dante raised him into the air, and when another thug tried to punch him he used Haki to make him pass out with only his stare, but just when he was about to finish them off…

-STOP! - Dante heard a scream and turn to see a man with blue hair and somewhat of a goatee

-Why? - Dante asked in a cold tone turning to see the man through his sunglasses

-Because if you kill them here it will cause more trouble than good, we owe them a lot of money and…- he was about to continue when Dante interrupted him

-You wanna know what I see old man? I see a man who has been broken by life and has given up, however let me tell you something life ain't fair, you have to live it with the cards that you were given- He said shocking the members of the guild

-The idea is never give up, I know you were take down very low, but those are the moments that defines us, they pushes us further than we ever thought possible and force us to make choices, no matter what the cost- With this he commanded the chains to put Theebo in front of the old man.

-Right now I'm giving you a choice old man, for you see killing is making a choice, is choosing between one life or the other, for one end there is this man who tried to beat your son into the ground, and don't make me start with what he was thinking about doing to the females of the guild- This caused the guild's women to shot Theebo angry glares- In the other end there are your comrades who would stand by you no matter what, so what is your decision?

The old man looked very troubled by what seemed an eternity for the rest of the people in the building until his face became serious

-No- He said, surprising the members of the guild and unknowingly gaining a smile from Dante- even if he does deserve to die for the years of humiliations and violence he put on us, killing is not the way of Fairy Tail- He said with a firm voice only to receive a surprise when Dante started laughing

-That's exactly what I wanted to hear-He said shocking the members of the guild- The fact that I have put myself into that level doesn't mean that everyone should, now I'm gonna teleport them back to their guild- with that said he teleported Theebo and his thugs back to Twilight Ogre.

With those three gone the entire guild exploded in cheers and celebrations until Dante cleared his throat making every member look at Dante nervously

-Soooo can I join Fairy Tail? - He asked making every member face fault

-You really want to join? - Asked the old man

-There is a reason why I came here; also what's your name anyway? - asked Dante

The old man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while laughing a little embarrassed

-My name is Macao- said the old man before all the other guild members presented themselves (I don't want to make the entire presentation, I'm that lazy XD)

-So if you're gonna join where do you want your mark? - asked Macao-Also I think I should tell you that during your membership you can't kill during missions

I'm gonna try but I can't guarantee anything, and about the mark-Dante thought for a couple of seconds before he took out his jacket, but before he could point where the women in the guild suffered a little problem, namely a massive blood spurt from their noses, this was mainly because of his appearance, he was an elf in the appearance of his face, but a warrior in the rest of the body with a lean body but with well marked muscles.

-That always seems to happen every time I get my jacket off-said Dante with a curious look on his face, the rest of the guild gave him a "are you fucking kidding me" look

Time skip 2 weeks later:

We see Dante in front of a very scared guild master of Twilight Ogre, the rest of the guild was hiding behind their guild master, why you ask? Well it's because behind Dante was demons that usually one could only find in their nightmares.

-Well, as I was saying, due to the problems that you have caused to my companions, the only possible solutions that I could find is that you repair the damages caused to the guild and that you gave us some of the missions of your guild as payment, wouldn't you agree? - Said Dante while having a sweet smile in his face, with his demons surrounding him and irradiating intense KI scaring the shit out of the guild master who could only nod in agreement.

-Yeah I thought you would, oh and if you try to make an idiot of me and not pay the damage, then I'm gonna come back here and kill all of you, slowly, painfully and in every way I know you fear, and trust me I know a lot- He said steel with the sweet smile, the demons and the intense KI- Ja Ne

Back in the guild:

-Do you think he is gonna be alright Macao, I mean he did go to enemy territory alone-Asked Wakaba to his friend

Macao only laughed- Even if that's true you can't deny the power he has Wakaba, in fact I don't think he is human, if my hunch is correct then he is going to come to the guild in…- He was interrupted by the entrance of Dante-…Let's live it to right now

-Hey guys we got jobs- Said Dante with a pile of job papers, the guild members cheered happier that they have been in a long while and run towards Dante to get the jobs

2 months later:

All of Fiore were astounded by how Fairy Tail had quickly raised through the ranks, although they still refused to participate in the Annual Tournament to define which guild was the number one, which prompted the people of Fiore to called them "the unofficial number one guild in all of Fiore", all of this started with the man called "Fairy Tail's Phoenix" the reason why they called him that was because he made Fairy Tail rise from the shadows of the Tenrou Island incident, but the dark guilds had another name for him which was "The Chaos Bringer" due to the amount of chaos, destruction and above all death that came with him to all criminal and dark mages.

This was the main reason why our hero was in the presence of the magic council

-May I ask why a low mage from a disgraced guild like me is standing before the members of the council- Dante asked as innocently as he could

-Don't try to fool us brat we know about your little rampage with the dark guilds!- shouted one of the members

-I still don't see why you would call these meetings though considering that I'm taking many of the criminals that has caused many of the people of Fiore to not be able to sleep peacefully – Said Dante in a cold tone

-That is the exactly why we have called you here Mr. Wesker, for you see we have a….. Proposition for you- Said the Head of the Magic Council

This gained Dante's attention

-What kind of proposition?

… Aaaaaaand cliffhanger!

Now I know I said I was slow but I really got caught with the story so I decided to make it as fast as I could without ruining it, so here it is:

To get some things out of the way, first for those who wanted to see Dante's power he won't reveal it until next chapter where he will meet the original members of Fairy Tail, where he will battle some members to test their power (Makarov, Guildarts) others because they will challenge him (Do I really need to say who will it be?) and others because they disagree with his killing of the criminals (Erza).

The pairing will be DantexMiraxErzaxCanaxUltear, but don't think that I will put things so that they fall in love with him at first sight, the relationship with Erza will be very tense at first until they began to know each other more, and she began to understand the why of his killing spree, and also to avoid too much drama, I will make Erza and Jellal brothers but from different mothers, with Erza being an illegitimate child.

His relationship with Mira will be the first to be explored when Dante's past is revealed, and they will form a sort of companionship due to the fact that they were both big brothers that were forced to watch their little sister die and they blamed themselves for what happened (Mira taking the job that "killed" Lisana and Dante's circumstances will be revealed in the next chapter) they will form a team and eventually fall in love.

His relationship with Cana will star indifferently at first, but will change for the better when she realizes that he too wanted a father in his childhood but unlike her could never had one, they will become brothers in a way and as times passes Cana will gain a crush on Dante.

His relationship with Ultear will start flirty at first, but then Ultear will realize the similarities with each other as they team up in missions and she will begin to question him about his past, with time they will begin to attract each other in a more romantic way.

Also I want to make something clear, Dante is an Anti-Hero, but will behave differently regarding with whom he is interacting with, for example when he is with his guild mates he will be laid back, easy going and always ready to lend a hand to help, with people he doesn't know or enemies that are not bad people he will behave coldly, professionally and being very practical, usually he will just do what he came there to do with them if he doesn't trust them, which is most of the time, and with criminals and dark mages that are not reformed, he will behave in a terrifying way, being very sadistic, ruthless and even crazy, it is worth mentioning that he knows which criminals or dark mages can be saved from their darkness, which is why he will try to help them all he can.

Also the plot described in the prologue will not be the main plot, but rather a plot that will be viewed upon in flashbacks in certain parts of the story

Father L out


	3. Phoenix vs Fairys

**I don't know why the parts that were in black were put in lesser black in the previous chapter, but anyway I'm quite surprised at the space I'm going, I was sure when I posted this story that my laziness would not allow me to update very quick, but I got so caught up in this story that I couldn't help it**

**Uub: sorry I was so focused in putting the history together that I didn't notice, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for following the series it helps a lot**

**Snow29: well now I updated, I hope it's up to your expectations, a warning though the story will get gradually darker, but I will try my best so that it is a good ending**

**Also I would like to apologize if the chapters seem a bit short, but I am a noob in writing so I don't know if I will be able to make them larger**

**Some characters that I forgot (Yeah sometimes they come to my head and I remembered them)**

**-Touma Kamijou**

**-All playable characters from Kingdom Hearts series**

**-Doomguy**

**-Master Chief**

**-Danny Phantom**

**-Aang (Also while he is in avatar mode)**

**-Ben 10**

**-Po**

**-Galen Marek (both the original and the clone)**

**-The crow**

**-Prime (The superhero not the autobot)**

**-Ryu Hayabusa**

**-All playable characters in the Soul Calibur fighting series**

**-All playable characters from Smash Bros series**

**-The predator**

**-All playable characters from the Final Fantasy series**

**-Amazo (DC) **

-Destruction- Normal People

**- (HULK SMASH)** - Me talking

-**Death is my only calling**- Demon/Angry Dante talking

-_I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the time-_Thoughts

**Now with the chapter**

When Natsu Dragneel awoke in a ship the first thought that he had was that he was dead, that is until Happy, his loyal talking feline companion, bitted his hand enough to cause him pain, getting up from the bed while holding his hand in pain and then began to explore the ship, while doing that he encountered Eve from Blue Pegasus who then guided Natsu towards the meeting room within the ship.

-HEY GUYS- Screamed Natsu only to be silenced by Laxus who bumped him in the head

-Silence you idiot we are talking something important here- Said Laxus with a serious face, Natsu's expression became serious and decided to hear the rest of the conversation

-So the guild has been having bad times? - Sadly asked Makarov to Hibiki who only smiled?

-Well at first they were, but about 2 years ago they met a very powerful mage who began to help them and now are more or less in their former glory-Said Hibiki confusing the Fairy Tail mages

-What do you mean more or less? - Asked Mirajane confused

-Well, at first they could not enter the Grand Magic Games, which are the ones that determinates the "official" number one guild, but with the mage known as Dante Wesker, also known as "Fairy Tail's Phoenix" with them, it is quite difficult to not acknowledge them as a powerful guild anymore, quite frankly I think that if all the members of this ship were to fight him we would not be able scratch him-He said shocking the Fairy Tail members, and unknowingly exciting Natsu while he was thinking of fighting the guy

-Is he that powerful? - asked Erza curious

-Yes and also-It was here when Hibiki's expression became serious- It is rumored that he became a "hunter" of some sorts of criminals and dark mages for the magic council, killing all the criminals that was sent to hunt- He said gaining shock stares from the mages and a dark scowl from Erza

-HELL NO! - Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard the shout from Natsu-I'M NOT GONNA ALLOW A DARK MAGE RUIN THE NAME OF FAIRY TAIL- With that Natsu went out of the room followed by the members of his guild.

-Natsu wait!-Shouted Hibiki, but it was too late all the Fairy Tail mages were gone….

Conveniently the ship had just arrived…

_**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail: **_

Thanks to the combined effort of the original members, Dante's reputation and power, and the constant search of powerful new allies it culminated in Fairy Tail having its old building back and almost back to its original position within the guild chain (pun very much intended)

Every single one of them knew that the changes were because of Dante and they couldn't be happier about it, although their relationship had started cold and even sometimes aggressive with one another due to his disposition to kill, they soon discovered that he only killed those that were a danger to society, and letting them live would have caused more damage than good, this was proved when he was sent to "dispose" of a murderer who specialized in mothers, however he brought him to jail instead defying the orders of the council, when they asked him the reason of why he did that his answer was simple, during one of the murders he committed he encountered a blind child and for the first time of his life he felt regret, because he witness when he was young how his father killed his mother, and it was then that Dante understood, because since that day the murderer had been sending tapes about his murders he committed with a paper saying "help me", this got Dante to think, and he realized that the murderer, although not a good person, was not a devil that was doing this because it entertain him but rather because he knew nothing more than violence, the murderer knew that he couldn't stop anymore, so he was searching for someone that could stop him, when Dante realized this he knew that his possibilities of redemption were slim at best but he had no right to deny someone his redemption, so he captured the murderer and brought him to the council, the council itself was surprised by his explanation but decided to trust his judgment and bring him to jail, with a psychologist to figure out if he could be saved from his madness or not.

After that particular event, the guild began to try to know the person that was Dante Wesker and they find out that while he could be terrifying with the criminal and such, he was very nice, laid back, easy going, crazy (in a good way) and even happy-go-lucky sometimes when he was around people that he trusted and considered his friend, since then they considered him a friend, a nakama even, and had gain his trust.

Ever since Dante arrived he began to search for S-class mages, sure he was ridiculously powerful but he didn't want to be the only pillar that secured this guild's position, so he began to search for S-class mages that, while not as powerful as he was, could be considered valuable allies in the battlefield, and he encountered many, some accepted his proposition others did not, but right now he was talking to one of his teammates Eragon the "Evil Vanquisher" an S-class mage with the capabilities to create different creatures out of the elements that surrounded him and have a similar disgust towards the criminals like Dante, which lead to their friendship and eventual team up with another member which was not at the moment due to be running an errand.

Eragon was a huge man, easily reaching seven foot with gray hair that reached until his shoulders and a beard; he was covered in armor that seem to shine, something that annoyed Dante to no end, stating: "That piece of chunk metal will ruin your already poor stealth capabilities" to which Eragon stated "I don't seek to be stealthy, I seek to challenge them into battle with the honor of a warrior".

But just as they were talking, Dante suddenly raised his hand, gaining a questioning glance from his friends, he began to move them like something was going to happen and then said-And here we… go! - Just as he said go, the doors of the guild were violently taken down and a figure that was covered by the dust tried to attack Dante only to be stopped by Dante's little finger and by blasted away by some sort of defensive power coming from him.

-Such dishonor! Attacking from behind when we have done nothing wrong! - Shouted Eragon enraged

-No, it's not that they want to attack us; they want to attack me- Said Dante, confusing the rest of the members of the guild

-Why?-Asked Macao, but was not really confused, after all Dante had make a lot of enemies in the criminal underworld

-Because they think me a dark mage- Said Dante laughing to himself, drawing questioning marks above the members heads.

**(Play Indestructible of Disturbed)**

Dante then went out of the guild to confront the attacker, and was not surprised to see the "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel himself; you ask why he is not surprised? Well when he was meditating this morning, he concentrated to be able to see the future and through his powers, not only he predicted that the missing members would be coming today but he also predicted their reactions, so he was more than prepared for this attack.

He was brought out of his musing when his Spider-sense began to tingle; he ducked a punch from "The Beast" Elfman Strauss and hit him on a pressure point effectively paralyzing him before blasting him unconscious with a little bit of air that was in his lunges, again his spider-sense began to tingle, without turning around he used telekinesis to levitate and smash Gray Fullbuster the Ice-Maker mage into a wall while he was trying to make a canon out of ice.

-Not bad for a dark mage-Said a voice behind him, Dante turned to look at Gajeel Redfox, former ace of Phantom Lord and the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was looking at him-But still you only got lucky, I'm gonna crush you right now!

Dante was getting pissed at being called a dark mage, but quickly calmed himself

-_This must not be registered in an emotional level_- Thought Dante as he began to make a plan-_Redfox usually uses more technique than the rest, namely boxing_ **(I don't know his actual fighting style so I'm sticking with this one) **_but he is also very impulsive and doesn't tend to think before attacking, so here's the plan I punch with my right hand in the ribs, effectively canceling his armor, then get in behind and knee him on the kidneys for a little bit of pain, then hit him on a pressure point effectively paralyzing him for the rest of the fight, then use earth bending to bury him and then stop before reaching the head, I don't want to choke him to death-_

Gajeel was getting tired of standing around despite being less than a minute so he jumped to attack the dark mage using his iron skin to get an edge in the fight, however he got a surprise when he avoided his attack and pass right through his defense before throwing a punch to his ribs, man that hurt like hell! Not only that but somehow he managed to negate his armor, Gajeel tried to throw another punch but the guy jumped and got behind him and hit him on the kidneys, now that REALLY hurt as fuck, but before he could react the dark mage hit him on a pressure point, paralyzing him before being buried into the ground, it was then that Dante hit his head knocking him out. 

Then his chain shot out of his shirt and took the keys from Lucy Heartphilia the Celestial Spirit Mage surprising her since she was planning to do an stealthy attack, but was knocked out by a fist construct that hit her and sent her flying into a wall, Dante then took out his Worldbreaker in form of pistols **(Its standard form is how Death's Deathbringer looks when you have it equipped but are not using it, but instead of purple its gold in color) ** and fired at the cards that were sent against him, he didn't miss any and surprised the Card Mage Cana Alberona, whom he thought was quite sexy, before hitting her with a beam of light that came out of his hand, Dante then was assaulted by a steam of water which he redirected towards Juvia The Water Mage, he then used Force Push to leave her K.O.

It was then that Natsu woke up, infuriated by them losing to what he thought was a dark mage, he entered into the Flame-Lightning Dragon slayer mode

-**FIRE-LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR**- Screamed Natsu as he shouted the deadly beam

Dante said nothing and when it appeared that the beam had hit him, he absorbed it, shocking Natsu before he was received a hit from the technique called…..

-**RASENGAN**- (Yeah I just did that, what are you gonna do about it huh?) Said Dante hitting Natsu with the whole might of the attack knocking him out once again.

When Erza and Mira arrived they were shocked to find Natsu, Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy and Cana K.O and a stranger with a hood (Whom they assumed was the so called Dante) drinking coffee? WTF?

- So you girls are gonna fight too? If so I gotta warn you I'm kind of….. COFFEEE CUP- he screamed throwing the coffee cup to the air landing and breaking in front of the girls startling them.

Erza then reacted and reequip her Fairy armor; after all if this guy was as strong as they said he was she couldn't afford to hold back, but was surprised when he apparently reequipped **(He didn't he merely transformed the Worldbreaker, with that weapon and his suit reequip become obsolete) **some sort of a big canon **(The BFG9000)** and fired a beam that hit her and completely destroyed her armor before knocking her out.

Mira was shocked that her friend and former rival was knocked out so easily, but then transformed into her Satan Soul and fired her most powerful Darkness spell toward Dante, but was shocked to discover that the darkness stopped in front of Dante.

-Oh, so you think darkness is your ally? You merely adopted the dark, I was born in it! Molded by it, I didn't saw the light until I was a man! - Dante said while he was playing with the darkness spell just like you would play with a pet bird, a very loyal pet bird- and by that time it was nothing short….- He then shot the spell back at her knocking her out- Blinding

Dante seriously hated to fight girls, especially as cute as them, due to the fact that his first "mother" was the first person in the world to care about him, but he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter, they would have kept fighting until knocked them out either way, then he was brought out of his musing by his Spider-sense, he then heard a shout

-**LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR**- he then looked into the direction he heard the shout from and saw Laxus Dreyar, the grandchildren of Makarov Dreyar and a second generation dragon slayer.

Dante simply chuckled and absorbed the incoming attack surprising his opponent before sending a mental attack, confusing Laxus before knocking him out with a mental wave.

His spider senses tingled yet again and he became intangible, not surprised that Guildarts Clive passed right through him, but Guildarts sure as hell did, Dante then punched him in the chest upwards sending him flying into the sky in impressive speed, when Guildarts was in his way to the atmosphere he was then greeted with the omnilash version 5, Dante hold back in the attack however so that it wouldn't kill him but rather knock him out.

When both descended, Dante was treated with the sight of Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail and one of the Wizard Saints.

-I'm gonna give you five seconds to give up- Said Makarov in a cold voice

-Bring it old man- Said Dante mocking him

-5….4…..3….2….1…**FAIRY LAW!** - screamed Makarov.

The light engulfed everything and Makarov thought he had won…

Only to be blasted by lasers coming out of Dante's eyes knocking him out cold

**(Stop the music right here)**

Dante stood there and when he turned toward the guild he was treated with the sight of the members of the guild with their jaws in the floor.

-What? Is there something on my face? - asked Dante

-YOU JUST DEFEATED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL MEMBERS OF THE GUILD BEFORE TENROU ISLAND AND YOU ASK IF THERE'S SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE?- Screamed Macao with the rest of the guild including Lisana, Levy and Wendy who decided not to fight, meanwhile Eragon only laughed

-I told you I was stronger than all of them combined and now you believe me? Sheesh talk about trust there-Said Dante in comic anger making some of the guild mates to laugh

Eragon then patted Dante's back laughing- HAHAHA, well done my friend you have prove that the new generations does surpasses the last HAHAHA- Said Eragon

-Well now that all of that is done, why don't we take them to the infirmary? - Asked Dante getting a nod from Eragon, then Dante raised them with telekinesis

**Time Skip 2 hours later**:

When Makarov woke up he was treated with the sight of Macao waiting for him to wake up.

-Hello Master- Said Macao cheerfully, it was then when the situation downed upon him

-What happened to the dark mage- Asked Makarov agitated, Macao's gaze became serious

-Master please listen to me he is not a dark mage…- Said Macao only to be interrupted by Makarov

-He kills people Macao! It doesn't matter if they are criminals, killing is not what Fairy Tail is….-Makarov was going to continue before Macao said words that were going to show him just how serious really was

-We are at war Master- Said Macao stopping the old man in the middle of his argument

-What? - Said shocked Makarov, hoping he heard wrong

-Just as you heard, you see before Dante came along the criminals and the dark mages were terrorizing the street in every city of Fiore, the incident in Tenrou Island gave them a new spirit and new resolve to began to do whatever they wanted, the rune knights were becoming more and more corrupted and Sabertooth, the new number one guild in Fiore, was way too concentrated in keeping their position to ask for help, the council was simply desperate in that regard, they had to find a solution, but could not risk their position by ordering the guilds to start to hunt them, so they decided to recruit Dante so that he would take care of the growing criminals along of doing the jobs that were sent to the guild, of course the public doesn't know anything, they would cut their heads before admitting to the public that they were sending mages to do their dirty work, but the guilds were informed in case a mage from any guild wanted to join this little crusade of theirs, many guilds sent mages, like blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale, but others like Sabertooth only scoffed at the warning stating and I quote:"it was impossible for that scum to grow during our reign", also Dante had been searching for other mages to join the cause and also join Fairy Tail, Master you have to understand, if we are in this position in the guild chain it's because of him- Explained Macao hoping that Makarov would understand.

Makarov himself was very confused; he knew they were gone a long time but he didn't thought that things would go that badly, he then narrowed his eyes, he had been a fool, he attacked a member of the guild without hearing the whole story and it took a beating by said member to open his eyes.

-Where are the others? - Asked Makarov seriously

-They are right behind you Master- Said Macao pointing behind the old man

Makarov turned and sweatdrop they were all in the infirmary and apparently he was the only one who had woke up, his face then became serious

-Can you take me to him? – asked Makarov seriously, Macao looked unsure for a minute before nodding and taking him to the guildhall

When Makarov entered the guildhall he quickly encountered Dante flying in the room with the little Asuka Connell in his back apparently having the time of her life, and an angry and worried Alzack and Bisca chasing them through the room, when Dante saw the old man his expression became serious, he stopped and descended slowly giving Asuka to his parents, she only pouted that her time flying was over.

Dante walked toward the old man but was surprised when Makarov bowed to the waist

-I apologize for my early behavior-Said Makarov surprising the rest of the guild- It was very foolish for my part to attack you without hearing the reason of why you kill criminals, I hope you can forgive us.

-There's no problem old man- Said Dante surprising the Third Master- True you may have acted like a fool but you were an honest fool who was only doing what you thought was right, and I believe it's better being an honest fool than an intelligent liar- He said surprising the old man further because of the young man wisdom, then Dante smiled.

-Why don't we do this again? My name is Dante Wesker, known as the Phoenix and also the Chaos Bringer and it's a pleasure to meet you- He said making Makarov grin

-Very well then my name is Makarov Dreyar, the Third Master of Fairy Tail and a Wizard Saint and from now on you have my full support in this crusade against crime and Dark Guilds- He said causing Dante to grin and they shacked hands making the rest members of the guild cheer.

**Time skip 1 hour later:**

When Guildarts awoke he was explained of the situation and likewise went to apologize with Dante, Dante just did the same that he did with Makarov, and then they began to make a contest of drinking until the next member woke up together with Eragon

**Time skip 3 hours later:**

By the time Laxus woke up and was explained of the situation, he went and apologized for his actions but was curious about something.

-Dante-Said Laxus while other members of the guild took the unconscious Guildarts and Eragon **(For those who wanted to know Dante won, duh, while Guildarts came out second and Eragon came out third)**-How were you able to absorb my lightning like that are you a dragon slayer or a god slayer?-He asked

-No-Dante gaze became serious, it didn't seem like the man had been drinking nonstop for three hours- I am an Agent- Said Dante, making Makarov spill his own bear

-AN AGENT!-Screamed the old man scaring the other members

-Yep and my power revolves around the games I play, whatever power, ability or useful knowledge the characters that I play with had I have them as well, this is the reason why I could absorb your lightning, I have played with such masters of the element that using the element against me is useless and only empowers me further-Said Dante gaining a nod of understanding from Laxus, but Makarov wasn't done yet

-Wait I thought that all agents died in the last Great Master War- asked Makarov

-Almost all of them did by mi hand, but I survived but that's a story for another time-Said Dante getting a nod from Makarov.

**Times skip 3 hours later (Just so that you know it was 8:00 Am when the fight occurred):**

When Erza and Mirajane both woke up they were explained of the situation, Mira was very quick to apologize and was very sorry for attacking him without listening to his side of the story, however Dante said that it was alright and that they didn't hurt him so there was nothing to forgive, but Erza was more stubborn than the rest, she looked him in the eyes, or at least as much as she could, it was pretty difficult with that damn hood and those sunglasses

-Even if it is in a war, killing goes against what Fairy Tail is about and I can't trust someone who kills his opponents-She said in a challenging tone

-You are more than welcome to try to wage a war without killing anybody-Said Dante in a cold tone, as if daring her to contradict him

-You are nothing more than a vigilante! - Said Erza still not backing down

-What is so wrong about a vigilante? I have seen many times vigilantes doing what needed to be done, and they usually save more people than the cops that are bounded by the law, and restrained to do what they are meant to do, which is helping people, or are corrupted by their own desires, besides technically I am not a vigilante anymore because I do posses the authority to hunt them down and avoid that anymore people gets hurt or killed-Said Dante but before things could escalate Makarov intervened

-ENOUGH-shouted the master-Erza he is doing what he cans to avoid people dying, and we already said we were gonna help him in this crusade, I'm not sure if I personally can kill anybody but at least I'm trying to help the innocent that are suffering-Said the Master (he was reinstated while waiting for Laxus to wake up)

-Hmph, OK fine, but I still don't trust you-Said Erza backing down… for now

-Wake up little girl, this is the real world, the rules have changed, the law doesn't have the power to keep the criminals and dark mages in check anymore, now it's up to us "vigilantes" to protect the innocent- Said Dante, Erza only growled and walk away

-Goddamn, is she always this stubborn?-He asked to Mira, who only smiled in response

-Only when she is in a bad mood-Said the Demon of Fairy Tail, Dante sighed

-Well I guess that's not a bad quality to have-Said Dante, then he decided to play poker with the master

**Time Skip 2 hours later:**

When the remaining members woke up they were explained of the situation as well, which took a little bit more of time due to Natsu wanting a rematch with Dante, then they decided to go and apologize they did and Dante told them that it was no problem since they did no damage to him, which annoyed Natsu and Erza to no end.

-You truly are a man Dante! Not only did you defeat us all single-handedly but you also started a war against evil on your own, YOU TRULY ARE A MAN-shouted Elfman before being pushed aside by Natsu

-Hey Dante FIGHT ME!-Shouted Natsu in a fighting position

-We already did-Dante said with an "are you fucking kidding me" face

-Yeah but I want a rematch!-Said Natsu ready to fight

-Nah maybe later-Said Dante-Besides I've already defeated you and the rest of your team so what difference does it make-Said Dante with a troll face pissing off Natsu

Cana then noticed that Guildarts was nowhere to be seen

-Hey guys did you see my old man anywhere- Asked Cana confused

-Oh that, well he and I kind of got into a drinking contest and we were drinking for 3 hours straight and by the time Laxus woke up he already passed out-Said Dante making the Tenrou members gain a sweatdroped of the size of Makarov, Cana then give Dante a sly smile

-Ohhh, so you beated my old man in a drinking contest huh, well let's how you fare against a real drinker this time-Said Cana arrogantly, maybe they couldn't beat him in a fight but there was no way she was going to loss in her territory.

-You are on!-Exclaimed Dante when both of them sited in the table ready to have hours and hours of drinking fight

…**.Goddamn that was a long ass chapter for me to write, anyway did you like it? Did you hate it? You wanna burn it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Anyway from here on out things are gonna get a lot darker in the story as we see through not only Dante's incredibly dangerous missions but also his pained past**

**Next time on Fairy Tail: Agent's Chronicle:**

**The third member of Dante's team will be revealed carrying bad news, a certain immortal, knife wielding, family killer will confront the Phoenix and his team, a certain white-haired goddess will join the team in order to learn more about the one who was born in the dark, and this time around it won't be Dante's power which will be tested but rather his brain! All that and more in the next chapter "The curse vs. The deal"**

**Review or the first thing you will hear is your door knocking or your bell ringing and when you open it up you will see….. SLENDER MAN! **


	4. The curse vs The deal

**Wow my statement of me being slow is going directly to hell right now, anyway for those that didn't get the hint (I don't know how it was pretty obvious) Mira joins with Dante, Eragon and the member who is going to be revealed in this chapter to take on Michael Myers, now I know that you probably think, a killer that his only power is his immortality vs. an Agent with godlike powers? Yeah I too would think it's a joke, which is the why Myers won't be taking Dante on directly, but rather will be testing his intelligence, putting him in a race against time to save the next victim, and of course I will make him more intelligent than his canon counterpart, this chapter will also start in the develop of Dante and Mira's relationship.**

**Uub: as I said before I'm kind of a noob but I will try to make battles longer than just that, unfortunately this chapter won't be too much of battle but rather more about detective work, story wise you can't expect the members of Fairy Tail to stand a chance when he has such an arsenal of powers, abilities and weapons and he has prepared himself to their desire for battle, also one has to consider that even if the Tenrou members do have a lot of power and skill they are nowhere near Dante's league and none of them had any form of formal training, Dante has the training and skills of all the characters he had played with effectively making him the best combatant of the entire multiverse, Dante's greatest battles however will not be against mages but against other Agents, both in the flashbacks and the main story.**

**I'm gonna get it for this but anyway here are characters that I still forgot:**

**-Eddie Riggs**

**-The prince of Persia**

**-All playable characters from the resident evil series and the games of negima and soul eater and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royal (Also with the power ups they gain in their endings).**

**-Neo (Matrix)**

**-Nariko**

**-Alucard (I once played with him in a game in the internet)**

**-Madara Uchiha (He is an ally of Tobi)**

**-Sherlock Holmes**

**-Mavis Vermillion (Is an ally to the cast of FT)**

**-All the masters of Ryozanpaku (Are allies to Kenichi who is also playable)**

**-Moka Akashiya (She counts as an indirect power for Tsukune who is the only one who can remove the rosario)**

**-Chakravartin (He was an ally to Asura in some points in the game)**

**-Hancock (Played with him in an Internet game)**

**Without further ago let's begin with the story**

-They are only as good as the world allows them to be-normal people talking

- **(I never thought I would be this fast to upload stories)-**Me talking

**-My vengeance ends now- **Demon/Angry Dante talking

**Time skip 2 days later:**

We find Fairy Tail in its usual day everyone talking, drinking or going to missions, except for one card mage who was drinking like there was no tomorrow, and she still did not get fat, some are really lucky….

You are asking why she was drinking more than usual? Well the fact is, although she lasted far more than her father with an impressive 5 hours straight she still lost the drinking duel, when others asked to Dante how he was capable of such feat, he answered that he had high speed regeneration, for example if someone were to wound him with a knife somehow, the wound would be healed by the time the knife leave the flesh or skin depending on which was damaged, but it was also that same regeneration that gave him the inability to get drunk, it didn't matter how much he drinked or what kind of drink he was given he would not get drunk.

When Cana learned this, she decided to begin to "train" harder than ever in the art of drinking to discover a way to beat Dante even with his regeneration.

Dante and Erza were still cold and even aggressive with one another, discussing with one another for even the smallest things, that ultimately would end with Erza mocking him about being a psychopath vigilante and Dante mocking her about being an idealistic little girl who knew nothing about the world, with this Erza would storm off and Dante would go to play poker with Eragon like nothing had happened.

On another lesser important notes, Dante finally meted Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, but was unsurprised about the three talking, flying cats, when asked why he wasn't surprised he told them that when they meted the third member of his team they would understand the why of his calmness.

On another little but surprising event was that Dante never stated surprise about Makarov's side, when asked about it he stated that he had seen beings that were even smaller than Makarov was and were even deadlier, this of course brought out curiosity about the mysterious creature, and also caused Makarov to cry anime tears of happiness because for the first time in his old life he was not underestimated because of his height.

But before things could get tedious, although I heavily believe that's impossible in Fairy Tail, someone entered through the wall blasting it in the process.

He was a strange character if you ever saw one; his body resembled that of Chewbacca he had an akatsuki cloak and had a hockey mask that resembled the one of Jason Voorhees, he also had hooks in his clawed hands** (God of War 3 kind of hooks)**.

Some of the Tenrou members were going to attack this apparent beast, but quickly stopped after some of the members started greeting him, he then walked towards the table where Dante and Eragon where playing poker, Dante looked up from his cards and smiled.

-Hey Chewbacca!-Said Dante in a happy voice, gaining an angry growl from the creature

-You know one of this days, he is going to kill you if you keep calling him that-Said Eragon with a sigh.

-Hey it's not my fault he is identical to Chewbacca, anyway Radagast do you have something from the council-Asked the now serious Dante, the creature by the name of Radagast merely took his share of cards and seated in the table.

-Grrraaaaawwrrrr gggggrrrrrrr mmmmmmm- Growled Radagast as he looked at his cards

-Name of the target?-Asked Dante while he draws another card out

-Grrruuuggghhh mmmmrrrrrr-Growled Radagast while putting a card in the table

-History and M.O of the target?-Asked Eragon while drawing another card

-"Growls" ggggggrrrraaaaaahhhh mmmmmggggg rrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm- Growled out Radagast as he putted another card at the table.

Meanwhile the Tenrou members where having a massive sweatdrop, Makarov then cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three members

-Dante can I ask who is this…..ehem…gentleman that is playing with you at the moment?-asked Makarov with curiosity

-Oh, I forgot Radagast this are the members that were lost in Tenrou Island, guys and girls this is Radagast son Kuchivilu, the third member of our team, a demigod and an S-class mage with the ability to give both life and powers to the weapons he wields, the power and personality of the weapon will vary with the kind of weapon he chooses- Said Dante surprising the Tenrou members for such an oddly and useful power and for his species.

Radagast then got up and bowed to the waist growling out something, the Tenrou members looked at Dante to explained what he said, Dante cleared his throat.

-He is saying that is an honor to finally meet the legends of Fairy Tail, and he hopes you can becomes friends with him-Said Dante gaining a smile from the Tenrou members

-It's okay Radagast after all we are family in Fairy Tail-Said Makarov with a smile

-Yeah! You are one of us now Radagast-Said Natsu gaining a happy Growl from Radagast

-Well it's time for us to go-Said Dante while getting up from the table

-Wait! What were you guys talking about?-Asked Lucy who, although freaked out about having a wookie in the guild, wanted to know what was so important that needed members as powerful as they were to start moving right away.

-Just like Radagast said-Said Dante making the other members sweatdrop, Dante really could understand him?-We have no time to lose, the killer we are searching for is called Michael Myers, a killer who apparently kills people at random, I personally don't think that, there's always some sort of connection between the victims but the people of the town are rather difficult to get information from, it's a rather large town but it's not in the way of any train so we have to go to see for ourselves and try to get some information.

-It usually happens that the informants are unable to give us accurate information-Said Eragon while he was getting ready to depart

-They won't tell anything until we use a little…. Fear- Said Dante-After all fear is a powerful ally- With that said the three began to walk out of the guild until ….

-Wait! - That made the three members to stop in their tracks to see Mirajane coming to them, gaining a question mark above their heads

-What's the matter?-Asked Dante confused, Mira's face then became serious

-Because of two things, one is that I want to experience first hand what kind of a war we are dealing with here and also…-This time Mira became troubled, like she didn't knew what to say

-Also? - Asked Eragon starting to get a little more impatient, after all they had a killer to take down

-Also because of what you said-She said surprising the members of the guild and worrying Elfman and Lisana- You said that I merely adopted the dark, while you were born in it, now if anyone else had said that I wouldn't have believed them, but my darkness spell didn't harm you at all, in fact it seemed to obey you, darkness is not like the other elements, it has a will of its own and I haven't seen anyone capable of doing what you did, bend it to your will like it wouldn't disobey you, it didn't matter what you asked it to do- Said Mira with a curious face, Dante only chuckled

-The shadows betrayed you for they are mine to command, doesn't matter what kind of darkness spell you use it won't work on me-Said Dante with an amused face behind his scarf

-Well anyway I wanted to know more about the man who was born in the dark-Said Mira with a smile that would open heavens doors, with that kind of smile the three knew they didn't stand a chance

-Gggggrrrrrrr aaaaagggghhhhhh- Growled Radagast annoyed, Mira looked to Dante for a to explain what he said, Dante only laughed

-He said that you could tag along as long as you didn't held us back- Said Dante

Mira only giggled and said-I'll try my best- and with that the three departed….

**Time skip 2 days later on a forest, night time:**

Mira was waiting outside for Dante to start her round of questions; she was getting a little impatient so when she heard footsteps, she immediately turned around to ask the questions she was waiting for….

Only to be blown backed by the blood coming from her nose at the sight of Dante with only a shirt, a simple pant and shoes, besides the already said characteristics in chapter one and two, he had a military hair cut with brown in color, but his eyes were the most interesting thing about him they were like two sphere of golden light looking directly at her soul.

-See I told you it would be a bad idea; women always react like that, always!-Said Dante to Radagast who was only laughing

Mira woke up a little later still with a huge blush on her face; Dante apologized to her to which she stated that there was no problem, then Dante's face became serious catching Mira's attention

-What I'm gonna show you now is not a good story, in fact I'm not sure if you can handle it….-Dante was going to continue but was stopped by Mira

-Unfortunately all the Fairy Tail members share one thing; they don't have a good past-Said Mira in a firm but sad voice

-I am aware of that, but mine is not only sad but also dark and very, _**very**_ violent, which is why I'm not going to tell you, I'm gonna show you, but only a little bit-Said Dante getting a nod from Mira.

Dante then generated a ball of light in the palm of his hand and it "exploded" taking Dante and Mira in its blast.

When Mira open her eyes she encountered a peculiar environment…... Darkness, so much that she couldn't see anything at all, not a single ray of light and was surprised when Dante touched her shoulder, but instantly calmed down when she realized his intentions, because in the minute he touched her shoulder she could see perfectly in the dark, she then saw a little kid who, to her horror, had multiple burn marks all through his body, along with stab marks and other wounds that she did not knew how they were done and was breaking a stone in multiple very little parts.

-What were you doing here, is this where you lived as a child?-Asked Mira horrified

-Yep, I was born here and kept here; I was the body bag to train for the soldiers in training, simply because I couldn't die, in my family strength was everything that was important, I was born as a weak and sickly child, but with one particular "gift" it didn't matter what they did to me, I could not die, I can never die… So they used me to practice their techniques, they didn't feed me so I had to break the stones that they throwed at me in little pieces so that I could eat them and not die for starvation, though I seriously doubt that starvation could kill me anyway, I wasn't allowed to be out of this space, which had to be big so that their soldiers and bullies could get in here and rip me apart, I was a message to everyone in the family, that weakness was not tolerated in any kind of way-Mira covered her mouth in horror, how could anyone do such a thing to a child?-There was only one that cared for me, my big sister, who learned in a catholic church things about morality and was horrified like you are right now about what they were doing to me, so she gave me food whenever she could, she teached me how to speak, and when I could understand her we talked, a lot, she always talked to me about the world, about how one day she was going to escape with me and we would never have to return to this hell on earth, for you see I was born here in this darkness and even if I wanted to go out I couldn't because of my eyes, I didn't understood what the light was in those times, but I understood that it would hurt me, so I didn't want to see the light, anyway this carried on for the first 14 years of my life, until this day-Explained Dante and then turned to see his younger self along with a shaken Mira.

While the younger Dante was in his usual routine, somebody entered which confused him, after certain hour no one could enter

-Get up you piece of shit-Said the guard-The master wants to see you-He then violently raised Dante and dragged him toward a certain chamber…**(We all know what is gonna happen here, and since Fan fiction is bitching so much about it I won't put it….. directly)**

Mira then watched in increasing horror as how Dante's sister was tortured by what she assumed was Dante's father, for helping him, she watched how he began to rape her, in a certain moment she couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes, but she couldn't stop the screams, Oh the screams, the screams for help, of pain, and of desperation…..

-**ENOUGH!-**Mira was surprised when she finded herself in the same clear before that nightmare began, Dante was looking at her with worry in his eyes, Mira was unable to do anything more than tackle Dante into the ground in a hug crying.

-Hey it's alright, c'mon it's alright…-It took a little bit of time, but she finally calmed down, then Mira looked at Dante with a determined look, but with tears still in her eyes

-No more, now you have a real family, one that will stand by your side, no matter what-Said Mira with determination clear in her voice, Dante smiled

-Thank you; you don't know how much those words mean to me- Said Dante in a happy tone getting a hug from Mira- But now I think it's time for me to prepare my business suit-Said Dante getting a confused look from Mira

-You will see, I personally think is the most bad ass suit on the multiverse but well that's just me-Said Dante while he chuckled.

Then to Mira's amazement Dante's suit began to change, this time the suit looked more intimidating and demonic **(It's very complicated to describe but I will do it anyway because I think it's a bad ass suit, the suit resembles Spawn's second demonic suit but it is combined with Death's abyssal armor, and it is like this, it has a cape like Spawn's but it still has the chain in the skulls, but with spikes in it, it also ends with the same spike like design that had Ichigo in his bankai suit, the armor for the arms is like Death's abyssal armor for the arms but with some changes, mainly in the right arm, the eye that was in the back of the arm is now in the front covering the hand except for the fingers, also the it has spike all over the arm armor in the upper side and down side (I don't know if I got that right, if I did please tell me and if I didn't please tell me how it's really said English is my second language after all) and there are also spikes surrounding the "eye" of the armor in the sides of it, the left arm armor remains unchanged but both are slightly covered by spiked chains, Dante's face is covered in Ichigo's second hollow mask when he is possessed except that is black with red instead of white with red (Ezio's hood in AC:B), but also has the teeth of the original mask, spiked instead of being normal, there's also four triangles under and in the upper side of the eyes of the mask two up and two down with a white hood with red in the inside covering the mask except the horns, if you want to know how it could look imagine Death from Dante's Inferno, the right shoulder is covered by Death's abyssal armor shoulder armor and has the "bracalet" with spikes that Spawn uses in his second suit right under it, in his left arm just above the arm armor there is the chain that Spawn uses but with spikes, his gloves are bandages of the same material of the ones of the prince of Persia and with the same "claws" that are in many of Death's armor including the abyssal one, it also has skulls with open mouths or shut depending if Dante's hands are curved in fists or not, it also has the bones that follow the main lines of the hand like the ones of Death in the armor that he wears in the commercials of Darksiders 2, his chest and back are covered in the same chest armor of Master Chief, he also has PANTS, I don't like full body suit, it reminds me too much of Gai and Lee, the suit has a belt similar to Death's abyssal one, but also has the symbol of the assassins in silver in the back of it, and has the chains like Spawns belt, his boots are like Spawn's second boots but with skulls in the knees, and there's also teeth like spikes surrounding the skulls similar to one of the boots of Death's Juggernauts armor, and there's also wings in the boots similar boots similar to Hermes boots, but instead of golden, angel looking wings, this wings were more alike the wings of Death Reaper mode, I know it may be a lot of trouble to you guys but if someone could draw it I would be really happy, and by the way, if you didn't realize I really like spikes XD)**

Meanwhile the suit was gaining its form, Mira was again trying, and failing to keep down a massive blush, why you ask? Its rather simple, although she was in control of it, unlike before Lisana died, it was stupid to deny that she didn't had a demonic side due to her magic, this demonic side, which was like her personality before Lisana's death, was at first enraged that this apparently holy being was able to beat her with so much ease with her own element, however, like Mira it was also curious about how an Agent could have been raised in the dark, due to the fact that many demons thought that the Agents were the ultimate holy beings, and often seek them in order to gain glory if they survive, which was rare, but in the minute her demonic side saw the transformation, it understood instantly, this was no holy being, this being was as deliciously evil and wicked as her demonic side was and even more, even if it hided it behind that happy-go-lucky attitude, her demonic side didn't want this guy's, this man's blood anymore, no Mira could feel it, her demonic side had taken a decision, this man was going to be their mate, no matter what. **(I'm gonna make Mira's demonic side like an Inner Mira, so that the pre-Lisana death Mira can also appear)**

-**Fucking finally, a mate worthy of our time! Queen there's not too much time, I don't know how much time will pass before a wench claims him, so we have to be quick, this kind of mate is a one chance only, we deserve this mate**- Said Mira's demonic side surprising her **(Mira's demonic side is going to be like this, when the demonic side is out it will behave like the previous Mira because of Mira's personality affecting it)**

_-NO, are you crazy or something? You can't take advantage of him like that, not after what he told us; he is just like a kid in personality, despite his incredible power, his delicious aura and his sexy bod… What am I thinking?_** -** Said Mira mentally to her counterpart, slapping herself in the process, confusing the rest of her companions

-Humm, what is she doing?-Asked Eragon confused, Radagast merely shrugged and responded **(Depending to the people who can understand him or not the dialogues will change from growls to words)**

-I've seen these circumstances before; she is probably talking to a voice in her head, knowing of her kind of magic, I would assume that she is talking to her "demonic" side- This got a nod from both Eragon and Dante.

Meanwhile with Mira

**-See even you understand that we are the only ones that can claim him for our own, I mean look at him! Without that mask, you were barely able to restrain yourself from jumping on him and taking him right there and then, besides you and I know that child personality is bulshit; he is just trying to hide that delicious wrath from the rest of the members, and about his story "shrugs" the more darker the better-**Said her demonic side while licking her lips

-_He is a hero, he probably isn't interested in things like what you are talking about-_Said Mira trying to calm her darker side

**-Bulshit and you know it! He is no hero he is an anti-hero, I mean look at him! No hero would dress like that, I'm telling you Queen this is your chance, not even you can deny how much similarities you have between each other, both of you are brothers that blame themselves because something that happened to your sibling, although his was far more brutal, you both manipulate the darkness, and you both feel a little bit out of place because of your demonic appearance! I'm telling you Queen he is the guy for you, you don't want some wench trying to claim that piece of a man!-** Said D-Mira **(Demonic Mira)**

-_Even if he is interested in that sort of thing, I don't think its going to be with someone like me-_ Said Mira somewhat sadly, but was surprised by her demonic side beginning to laugh

**-Oh please Queen, there's a limit for being dense, we are goddesses in human form! Men would drop at our feet dead because of our beauty! I've got no doubt in my mind that the only ones that may be a real threat would be Erza-**At this Mira laughed a little, they didn't like each other so she was out of the question**-Cana-**With this Mira frowned a little, they were pretty good friends despite their one-sided rivalry with alcohol, so there was a threat there**-And maybe Ultear from the Grimoire Heart, but from what we heard she is too busy with the war to be looking for a relationship right now in the side of Crime Sorcerie, besides he does apparently have a soft spot for you, after all he did allow you to come into this mission-** Said D-Mira getting Mira to think, maybe her demonic side was right, but before she could continue…

-_**I hate to interrupt a mental conversation, but we really need to get going, we may not have too much time-**_Said Dante in a demonic and crazier voice, getting a nod from the rest of the team and unknowingly sending a shiver of pleasure into the back of D-Mira

_**-Now, you may be wondering why we made this little journey, instead of going directly-**_This confused the Demon of Fairy Tail, what did he mean by that? -_** And the answer would be simple, I can't allow the people of Magnolia see me in this outfit, because as much as your other side liked it-**_This got both Miras to blush_**-It wouldn't do for the moral of the people that one of their heroes of war…**_

-Wait!-This surprised the rest- H-how much did you h-hear?-Said Mira, Dante merely shrugged

-_**I didn't hear anything; I merely was scanning our surroundings when your little conversation began, and I detected approval from your other side, but I decided to leave it at that because it's your privacy-**_He said getting both Miras to sigh in relief

-_**Moving on, the reason why we didn't teleported to the location right there and then, it's because I need this suit in order to inspire fear, which will be our main way of getting information if Plan A fails…..-**_Dante was going to continue but was interrupted by Radagast

-Like it usually does-This got Eragon to laugh awkwardly and Dante to chuckle, but got Mira confused since she couldn't understand what he was saying, then Eragon explained to her which only served to confuse her even more.

-Hemm, what is Plan A?-Asked Mira with a nervous laugh, the others sweatdroped

-Plan A is basically me going to talk to their police commissioner, and trying to get information out of them, it usually fails because of the police mistrust in us, you are probably going to help me with Plan A-Said Eragon getting a confuse look from Mira

-Why me?-Asked Mira getting an "Are you fucking kidding" me look from the three although only Eragon's could be seen, Dante decided to answer her question.

-_**To be blunt Mira, you are a goddess in human form-**_This got Mira to blush a storm surprised, and got D-Mira to began to laugh in victory, the beauty problem was solved, the only thing that was left to do is the Queen to make her move on him and this magnificent mate would be theirs, they were the only ones of the female "competition" that knew him best, even if they didn't knew his whole story, this time the wining price would be theirs!-_** People tend to trust a beautiful woman like yourself more than a shining knight like Eragon, anyway if it fails I'm gonna have to force the information out of them, and to do that I need Fear, however I can't use this suit that inspires fear in others when only my allies are there, because like it or not, I'm one of the hopes in this war and it wouldn't do for the people's moral to see me like this, so now that we are at a safe distance from the town, we are now going to teleport there-**_ With that said, Mira suddenly finded herself with Eragon in a town she didn't knew, in front of a police building

Eragon knew that the meeting with the police commissioner would go bad just by judging by the body language, but he didn't expected to not even get a talk with the commissioner, he didn't even receive them for God sake! Fuming he went out with Mira to the hotel that the council had got for them, when they got to the room that they had, they encountered Dante and Radagast, both watching T.V **(I don't know if there is television in Earthland but deal with me in this occasion) **Eragon explained the situation to them

-_**Not something that we weren't expecting-**_ Said Dante in disappointment, Radagast merely grunted annoyed, was it that hard for the police to talk about the security of the public?

_**-We will wait for the night, then I'm gonna have a little talk with the commissioner-**_Said Dante and by the tone he was using Mira was glad that she wasn't on the resiving side of this "conversation".

-Well I'm gonna leave you to it, I'm gonna see around town to see if there's a decent weapon shop around here-Said Eragon exiting the building, Radagast merely grunted something about going to sleep and got to his bed.

Dante changed to his usual attire except for the fact that his hood was down and he didn't had his sunglasses anymore; once again Mira had to block the turret of blood that was threatening to come out of her nose.

-**This is our chance Queen! C'mon ask him out-**Said D-Mira with glee on her demonic voice, after of nineteen years of searching of a worthy mate while Mira was worried trying to be the best, her search was finally over!

Mira's fingers were twitching furiously, she was really nervous, after all she had never asked someone out, and she was relatively innocent in this kind of things.

-Humm, Hey Dante?-Asked Mira gaining Dante's attention, Mira then began to blush

-I-I was just thinking, when this mission is over, maybe we could go to some place together- Said Mira blushing a storm, Dante merely looked at her with surprise

-Like a date?-Asked Dante, making Mira blush even more and began to stutter, before Dante began to laugh, Mira then gave him a pout glare

-Ha ha, sorry, sorry, it's just that I never thought a woman as beautiful as you didn't had a boyfriend-Said Dante making Mira blush and laugh awkwardly

-It's just that I never was interested in this sort of things hehe- Said Mira a little bit embarrassed, Dante only chuckled

-Okay, let's do it, after the mission is over I will take you to a place I know that it's incredible-Said Dante, Mira then smiled at him what Dante thought probably the most beautiful smile he ever saw and then kissed him in the cheek making him blush somewhat, Mira then giggled before saying good night and going to her bed that was in another room.

Dante then began to think, maybe it was time that he moved on, time to forget _**her**_, yeah she died and so did his children, but this wasn't the first time he had to restart his life from nothing, this world was nothing like his, maybe here he could have the happiness that he had searched for so long, the happiness of a real life… Well that could wait, for now he only needed to wait a few hours

**Time skip 2 hours:**

The police commissioner was walking toward his home in a hurry; he was visited today by the "Evil-Vanquisher" and "The Demon" of Fairy Tail, which only means one thing, the "Chaos-Bringer" was here, maybe the commissioner could deny information to those two but he knew that if the "Chaos-Bringer" came to him he was going to make him talk, and he could not allow that.

He turned his head and was horrified to see him there, under the light of one of the lamps of the town in that demonic suit; he slowly raised a hand and pointed at the commissioner, who began to run with everything he had.

The commissioner wasn't sure what he would do to him, but the commissioner knew it wouldn't be good, but just as he was running he founded himself in a dark forest **(Cookie for the one that knows the reference and cookie for the one that knows where he is) **he tried to go towards a red tower only to see him there waiting for him, he then saw a blue truck, so he ran towards it panting, he entered the car but didn't saw the key, he then heard a knock in the cars window, he turned only to see Dante there looking at him with those demonic eyes, the commissioner then got out of the car and runs toward a house that was nearby, but when he got in he founded that it wasn't a house, it was a maze of some sorts, he decided to go out, but was grabbed by Dante just as he shot out towards the sky, just as they were at a decently large distance from the ground Dante shouted at the commissioner

-_**WHERE IS THE CRIME SCENE?-**_Asked Dante while threatening the commissioner to let him go

-PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME ITS A LITTLE HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST-Screamed the commissioner fearing for his life

_**-WHAT ARE YOU KEEPING FROM US?-**_Asked Dante while he listened

-THIS GUY, MYERS, HE IS INMORTAL, HE BEGAN TO KILL SINCE HE WAS A KID, WE TRIED EVERYTHING WITH HIM THERE'S NO WAY A NORMAL MAGE CAN KILL HIM-Screamed the commissioner

-_**DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING NORMAL MAGE TO YOU?-**_Asked Dante while letting go of the commissioner's leg

-NOOOOOOOO- Screamed the commissioner as he falls only to find himself in the same street before that nightmare….

**Meanwhile with Dante:**

Dante had already arrived to the crime scene, Eragon and Radagast were on their way, here, and Mira was tasked with information on Myers since she was a little uncomfortable with seeing the body, she had already finded a source in the form of a friend a girl named Martha.

When he entered into the room and saw the body, he merely entered in detective mode, and began to scan the body, he analyze through the room and the victim, and realize that there were 2 messages, one in the victim's body with her own blood, carving a phoenix in her chest, obviously representing a challenge to him, and there was also the victims blood in the wall, with a message in the wall saying "The answer is in the past Fairy Phoenix"

-The past huh?-Said Dante while he began to think, before being interrupted by Eragon through his communicator

-_Dante you have to see this-_Said Eragon through his communicator

-What is it?-Asked Dante, but he already knew what it was.

-_It seems Myers has attacked once again_;_ I'm seeing information about the victim right now-_Said Eragon, Dante nodded and sensed Eragon's energy before teleporting there.

The scene that he founded himself in was quite similar to the previous one, the victim stabbed with signs of having resisted and a message in the wall, this time the message saying "They were as guiltier as I am" then Radagast came in

-Hey guys you've got to see this, I finally founded his M.O- He said getting a surprise look-It turns out Myers only kills the members of his own family, when I realized this I got a list from the remaining family members, here take a look-Radagast then handed the list who opened it and saw that indeed both victims, but also saw something that made the time stop, the name of the only currently alive Myers: Martha Myers

Eragon, Dante and Radagast all looked at each other before shouting:

-MIRAA- With that Dante teleported to Martha's location, and founded himself with a sight that worried him to no end, Martha was already dead, Dante then sensed the energy in the house, and sensed Mira's and another one that he guessed was Myers, he quickly teleported to the location and finded in the middle of a fight between Mira and Myers, Mira seemed to be wining, but was getting frustrated that none of her attacks seem able to stop Myers.

-You should give up now Miss Strauss, it doesn't matter what you do to me, I can't die, you better be accepting the inevitable-Myers then laughed as Mira shouted a darkness spell at him.

-_**So that's what you want**_-Said Dante, scaring both of them, Myers then laughed

-So this is the famous Phoenix, I like the outfit but even you cannot kill me-Said Myers while laughing hysterically

-_**So let me see if I got this straight, every time you are actually killed, your spirit comes back into your body, allowing you to resume your killing spree, am I right so far?**_- Asked Dante getting a nod from Myers

-Nothing can stop me!-Said Myers

-_**Then I ask you this, how will you be able to return if there's no body to return to?**_ - Asked Dante getting questioning looks from Mira and unknowingly Myers.

Dante then raised his arm and pointed at Myers, who, to the amazement and horror of Mira, disintegrated into mere particles

-_**Damn I hate to use that power**_- Said Dante

-Did you have to kill him? – Asked Mira in a low voice, she may not like it but she already knew that was what he did

-In a way, he was searching for death-Said Dante getting a questioning look from Mira-When I saw his profile; I saw that he began to kill the members of his family since he was ten-This gain him a grasp from a shocked Mira-And according to his psychologist it was a voice in the head, one that he never had heard in his life, that commanded him to kill them and the only thing that stopped it was the belief of Myers that all of them were dead, basing myself on what I know on this case I'm positive that he was cursed-Said Dante getting a surprised look from Mira-So he knew that in the minute that his family was out of members he would not have any purpose to live in this world, so he decided to challenge me because he knew that eventually I would come to find him, in a way we were similar-Explained Dante

-In what way?-Asked Mira confused

-In the way that we both killed our family members but there is a difference-Said Dante

-Which one?-Asked Mira

-He was cursed, I was given a deal, c'mon let's get out of here-Said Dante

The two informed the authorities of what happened, the cops thanked a lot for getting rid of Myers, and then they regrouped with Eragon and Radagast who were a little pissed about being left behind, but didn't put much attention to it….

-A little? They attacked me for fuck sake!-Said Dante angry at me

-** (You are ruining the mood Dante)**-I said

-How am I ruinin….. You know what, never mind just continue with the story-Said Dante

Carrying on, we now find ourselves in the Fairy Tail guild with Elfman and Lisana hugging the lights out of Mira, I don't think I need to tell you why, what I have to? Oh well when our heroes returned to Fairy Tail, the master naturally asked them how the mission went and when they explained to the him Elman and Lisana were listening, of course they were really worried about her, and when they were informed that she fought against a mask killer they began to hug the life out of her in relief that she was alive, they then thanked the team for bringing her back in one piece, to which they replied that it was no problem before going to play cards.

-Dante, after this we have to talk about something-Said the master in a serious tone

-Ok, old man-Said Dante while getting his share of card

_**Later that day:**_

We find ourselves with Dante and Mira outside the city in a clearing of a forest near to a lake

-I never knew about this place!-Said Mira marveled

-I discovered it about a year ago when I was curious and was walking around for a bit-Said Dante while he laid down on the grass

Mira then decided to explore a little bit, but while she was doing that she got a surprise when Dante push her to the lake, but before she fell she grabbed Dante and both fell to the water, they began to throw water at each other laughing while doing it, but the water was rather low, so Mira tripped and landed on Dante.

Mira looked at Dante for a few seconds before doing something so bold that I'm pretty sure her demonic side was in control, she kissed him.

What you thought of something else? Bunch of pervs it's too early for that!

Dante kissed back eagerly and they began to slowly but surely began to be more passionate….

They didn't knew how much time they spent kissing, they didn't really cared

…**.Too corny? Man I can't really think about it right now just went out of the classes and into the exams.**

**I'm sorry if it seems too hurried up about the relationship but I couldn't think of any other way to put it together, I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectations**.

**On another note, before I begin to make chapter 4 I'm gonna rewrite chapter 2, this is because of some problems that I saw and that I'm gonna try to fix, and also I'm gonna add Gajeel into the fight!**

_**Next time on Fairy Tail: Agent Chronicles:**_

_**Tensions will be higher than ever between our favorite Agent and a certain Titania because of a request, Team Natsu will have to team up with our heroes to experience for the first time the reality of their current times as they take on the most infamous pedophile and/or killer turn nightmare…**_

_**The Phoenix and the Demon will be able to experience for the first time in a long time happiness without the mask that they wear every day…..**_

_**More of Dante's past will be revealed and the first of The Great Master War's secret shall be revealed…**_

**All of that and more in the next chapter: "Team Natsu's worst Nightmare"**

**Father L out.**


End file.
